


Mumm-Ra's Revenge

by 18lzytwner



Series: ThunderCats Second Series [7]
Category: Thundercats (1985)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-05
Updated: 2008-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Things get ugly when Mumm-Ra goes on the war path after being bitten. So what happens when he bites back?





	1. Chapter 1

Six months had passed since the last encounter with Mumm-Ra and everyone was enjoying the peace and quiet for however long it lasted. Lion-O sat at the main computer in the control room. He was on duty but there really wasn't anything going on. The scanner had cleared the planet of any unusual activity. Winter was setting in and everyone was pretty much getting ready for it. The last few had been doozies with record snowfall and wind gusts. Sometimes people had been forced to stay inside for days because the snow had piled so high their front doors wouldn't open or the wind was so ferocious traveling had been strictly forbidden unless it was an emergency.

Lion-O shivered at the thought of wind and snow and quickly shifted his thoughts to something else. Pumyra's new cub would be born soon and Tygra had been keeping a watchful eye for any signs of trouble. At the puma's age it was dangerous to have cubs but it wasn't like she and Ben-Gali had actually been trying especially since this cub would be so much younger than the others.

"Bored my Lord?" A familiar voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Not anymore." He smirked as he pulled Cheetara unto his lap.

"Very funny." She smiled.

"Well I'd much rather look at a beautiful woman than at the empty screen." The lion smiled back.

"Suck up all you want but I don't think that will help you get off duty any earlier. Panthro only likes to hear things like that from Lea." She teased. Lion-O immediately stuck out his tongue and made a face.

"Thanks for that image." He chuckled.

"You're quite welcome but seriously I came to talk to you about Sahara." The cheetah said.

"Why? What's up?" Lion-O became serious.

"Well her behavior of late is a bit odd and at first I thought it was just teenager stuff until Pumyra brought up the fact that Tyler is acting up too." Cheetara told him.

"Well they are best friends. If one is out of sorts that might affect the other, besides after what we went through six months ago she might just be trying to adjust to her new found power." He didn't seem too concerned.

"I guess." She sighed but didn't seem completely satisfied with the answer. Her sixth sense was telling her something was going on but at this point she didn't have enough proof.

"I would only start worrying if she starts skipping meals, shirking her duties, or stops feeding Ma-Mutt." Lion-O tried to reassure her.

"You're right. Any of that happens and we'll have serious problems." She laughed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

While Cheetara and Lion-O were discussing parenting, Mumm-Ra was pacing back and forth. His last plan had been fool proof until Lion-O somehow managed to break out of the curse.

"Something shielded him. He still turned into a child but it didn't stop that blasted Sword from changing him back. Perhaps Jaga had a hand in this but then again he's in the astral plane so how would that work? Arrrgh." The mummy continued to pace. He'd spent the last six months looking for a loophole but without his book it made life difficult. Soon after regaining most of his power, he'd spent his energy fixing the broken Ancient Spirit of Evil and not much else.

"I have to get my book back. The answer must be there and the only person capable of using it is Mumm-Rana. Hmm… I suppose I'll have to pay her a visit." He smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

The quiet afternoon was shattered by the sounds of a giant explosion. Ben-Gali was almost rocked from his chair in the control room. Quickly he looked at the computer screen and the trouble spot was already in the crosshairs.

"Oh that's not good." He said upon seeing Mumm-Rana's white pyramid aflame. He pressed the emergency alert system button and soon the Lair was buzzing.

"What's going on?" Panthro was the first into the control room.

"Fire up the ThunderTank and bring lots of water." The white tiger pointed at the screen.

"Holy Thundera. Come on!" Quickly the two raced to the Cat's Paw and the ThunderTank.

"Radio in where we're going. Lion-O, Cheetara, and Lea are out helping the Warrior Maidens." The panther instructed as he filled the reserve water tanks in his mechanical baby with the power blaster. Ben-Gali hopped into the ThunderTank and used the radio.

"We're full. Let's roll." Panthro jumped in and revved the engine.

"Lion-O says they'll meet us there." The tiger nodded as the paw lifted the Tank shot out of the hanger.

"I just hope we're not too late." Panthro said as he gunned it.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

The Tank made it there in record time and immediately the two turned the blasters into fire hoses. Ben-Gali stood in the back holding the improvised weapon and Panthro charged the line.

"Fire!" The panther shouted. Ben-Gali did as he was told and water shot forth onto the flames. Not far off they could hear the engines of the ThunderStrike coming closer.

"The wind is not going to help us! Any chance they can adjust their position and help extinguish the flames?" Ben-Gali shouted over the roar of the water.

"I'll see what I can do." Panthro got on the horn and radioed the ThunderStrike.

"Come in at an angle. We're running out of water and these flames aren't going to be put out." The panther warned.

"We've got something they may help." He could almost hear Lion-O smirking on the other end of the line. Looking up, Panthro saw the giant pouch like item hanging off the bottom of the ThunderStrike.

"Sweet Jaga." He muttered as Lion-O brought his load in and dumped it. The flames were out and just in time as Ben-Gali's line began to sputter.

"Where the hell did they get that thing from?" He asked.

"I have no clue but it worked. Come on. We need to get inside and see if Mumm-Rana's is still alive." The panther told him.

"On the double." The tiger jumped from the ThunderTank as Lion-O landed the ThunderStrike. Then all five entered what remained of the white pyramid.

"Only one thing could do this." Cheetara said looking around at the destruction.

"Maybe if we don't say it aloud, it won't be true." Lea shook her head as they picked their way through the mess.

"Good try love but I think we have to say it." Panthro said.

"Mumm-Ra." Lion-O was not happy as he climbed over a piece of rock.

"Yup. But why would he come after Mumm-Rana?" Ben-Gali wondered.

"The spell book. He must have figured out where it was after Lion-O stole it." Cheetara said.

"He blew this place up after he found it. Mumm-Rana wouldn't go without a fight but I don't see her." Lea had moved off from the group and looked over where the sarcophagus should have been.

"Something's weird." Lion-O agreed. They continued to search the rubble but found nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

The group continued searching well after dark. Lights and scanners had been brought from the Lair by the ThunderGuard. After their exhaustive search came up empty, the Guard was dispatched and the equipment, along with the ThunderStrike, was picked up and taken back to the Lair. The ThunderCats climbed into the ThunderTank feeling uncertain about the current situation.

"So we know Mumm-Ra did this but where is Mumm-Rana and the spell book?" Cheetara asked.

"Well Mumm-Rana is Mumm-Ra's exact opposite. Is it possible with the two of them battling they wiped each other out?" Ben-Gali wondered.

"I suppose but that just seems too easy." Panthro shrugged.

"It was worth a shot." The tiger smirked.

"And I give you credit." Panthro smiled.

"So Mumm-Ra catches her off guard, kills her, and steals the book?" Lea gave an idea.

"Sounds plausible. Though I hope that's not what happened." Lion-O said.

"I know this is totally off topic but where in the hell did you get that giant bag thing attached to the ThunderStrike? It's been bugging me." Ben-Gali shook his head.

"The Warrior Maidens made it for us as thanks for putting out that forest fire last year. Said we needed something to help put out the fire. We can use the rivers and oceans to fill it. Very handy, don't you think?" Cheetara smiled.

"I'll say. So they needed your help putting it on the ThunderStrike. Nice." Panthro nodded.

"Anyway more ideas on this afternoon's incident?" Lion-O wondered.

"At the moment all I want to do is crawl into bed. My body is killing me." Lea yawned.

"I hear that. Maybe some sleep will help us get a better grasp on what happened." The white tiger suggested. That was something they all agreed on.

Later, Lion-O lay awake in bed while Cheetara slept peacefully beside him. What happened wouldn't leave his mind. This was his fault. He handed the book over to her and he figured that it would be safe. Instead something bad had happened.

"You know you can't solve life's problems by not getting any sleep." The cheetah said.

"Thought you were sleeping." He told her.

"You don't sleep. I don't sleep. You should know that." She smiled.

"Sorry, Tara." He sighed. There was a lot on his mind but he knew she knew that.

"Close your eyes, shut your mind off, and drift into dream land." Cheetara told him as she wrapped her arms around his broad chest and snuggled close. He nodded and moved his arms around her.

Down the hall, Sahara flipped and flopped around in bed completely unable to fall asleep. Images flashed in her mind but she could only partially make out what was going on in them. Finally after much confusion and a final image that made her cringe, she sat bolt upright in bed. Sweat had formed on her forehead and she felt chilled as the heat her body had been producing was introduced to the lower temperature in the room. Climbing out of bed, she threw on her bathrobe and decided to head to the kitchen. Perhaps some warm milk would help her get some sleep.

Once down in the kitchen, she found she wasn't alone. Ben-Gali was rooting through the fridge looking for something.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked him.

"More like the wife is having another weird craving." He smirked.

"So that would explain the peanut butter and pickles then." Sahara chuckled.

"Yes that's true." Ben-Gali nodded as he grabbed the bread and said good night. The litah then went to the fridge and dug around for the milk. After finding it, she went to the cupboard and grabbed a cup. Pouring it out, she put the cup in the microwave and waited. However as the microwave plate spun round and round her eyes got heavy and she decided to sit at the table, where her parents would find her the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Lion-O opened the microwave and was immediately assaulted with the stink of sour milk. He tried to hold back his vomit long enough until he successfully dumped the putrid liquid down the sink drain.

"Great Jaga. That smell is almost as bad as the time when Snarf burned his spinach puffs." The lion gagged as he whispered.

"Or the rotten candy fruit we found under his bed." Cheetara kept her tone low but still managed to giggle. Lion-O just made a face, remembering the week when Snarf's sinuses had been plugged.

"I swear I won't do it again." Sahara awoke from her spot at the table just as her parents were about to wake her.

"I hope so. I pity the poor sucker who is going to have to clean out the microwave." Her father chuckled.

"I'm on it." The litah rolled her eyes knowing it was her mess to clean up.

"Oh no, first you tell us why we found you in the kitchen instead of your bedroom." Cheetara stopped her.

"I was having trouble sleeping is all. Then when I was watching the microwave, I got sleepy." Sahara explained.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Lion-O wanted to know, noting the bags under her eyes.

"I keep seeing things that don't make any sense. I swear my brain is on the fritz." She told them.

"Well let's have Tygra take a look at you and your father will clean up." Cheetara said.

"Whoa hey now. Why do I have to clean it up? I am the Lord of the ThunderCats you know." He was teasing of course.

"Even a sultan would scrub the toilet if it meant taking care of his kid." The cheetah said, winking at him. With that the two left the room and Lion-O got to work.

"Uh huh. That's very interesting." Tygra said as he looked into Sahara's ears down at the medical bay a few minutes later.

"What is?" Sahara wanted to know.

"You're growing potatoes in there." He teased.

"I suggest you use a Q-tip and clean those ears out." He continued.

"Well that won't help me sleep." The litah sighed.

"No, but I'm betting your sixth sense is behind this. No abnormalities otherwise." The orange tiger told them.

"I've never had the same problems she's having. What do you think is going on?" Cheetara asked.

"Honestly, I don't know. It took me years to get a full grasp on your powers and even now you still manage to surprise me." Tygra smiled slightly.

"Oh that's not good." Sahara said.

"Well it's a combination of how things are cosmically aligned and disturbances in the environment. Many times, Cheetara has been used as a vessel for something else and had some minor lingering affects." He explained.

"I wasn't talking about that. We'd better get to the control room. If what just flashed before my eyes is true, we're in big trouble." The litah told them and she quickly hopped off the table and ran out of the room. The two adults followed and on their way the Lair erupted in warning sirens.

"Damn, she's good." Tygra shook his head.

"Better than me I'm afraid. I didn't feel anything." Cheetara was beginning to doubt herself and her abilities. How was it her daughter was more powerful?

"Big trouble!" Tyler shouted over the sound of the alarm as the room filled with ThunderCats.

"What is it?" Panthro asked.

"Either Mumm-Rana has come back from the dead or Mumm-Ra has a new playmate." Tyler explained as he threw up images on the large computer screen. Swatches of destruction lay about the countryside.

"Damn. We spent so long setting up those new settlements for the Warrior Maidens, Wollos, and Balkans. We figured it'd be nice to have somewhere to live on New Thundera." Lea sighed looking at villages on fire and people running for their lives.

"Dispatch the ThunderGuard to help the villagers. We'll take Mumm-Ra and Mumm-Rana head on." Lion-O ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

The ThunderCats jumped into the ThunderTank and the ThunderStrike and headed off to stop Mumm-Ra and Mumm-Rana, who were larger than life in their transformed state. None of them knew what to expect but they had to be stopped before more people got hurt.

"I'm having a bad feeling again." Sahara alerted Tyler as they sat together in the control room watching the scene unfold. He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What kind of bad feeling?" The pumiger wanted to know.

"I don't know. It's all very confusing. One minute I'm just normal and the next images flash in my mind and bad things happen." She replied. Tyler looked at her, confusion and fear crossed her face. He'd never seen her look like that before and it made him nervous.

"Everything will be ok." He tried to reassure her. Sahara knew he was trying to help but the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach remained.

"Fire!" Lion-O ordered through the radio and in the back of the Tank, Cheetara fired the blaster. On that same command, he released the pods from the ThunderStrike and Ben-Gali and Tygra were off. They too fired their weapons. Mumm-Ra was being slowly beaten back until he called out to Mumm-Rana.

"Help me!" He screamed. In an instant the once good sorceress grabbed one of the pods out of the air. She pulled her fingers in toward her fist, crushing the vehicle.

"Ben-Gali!" Lea screamed. Panthro drove the tank closer to Mumm-Rana and ordered Cheetara to take cover. She closed up the back hatch as the panther closed off the front where he and Lea sat.

"What are you doing?" The cheetah asked.

"Buckle up! I'm gearing this thing up for ramming speed." Panthro said. Quickly, Cheetara found a seat and the buckle in the back of the Tank.

"What are you thinking?" Lea looked at him, almost on the same track he was.

"If we hit her she'll drop Ben-Gali. Hopefully right on top of the tank. If not we'll piss her off and she let him go anyway. That might give Tygra a chance to get to him." The panther explained. She nodded and the Tank fired off from its position, the speed climbing effortlessly.

"Won't our organs slam into our ribcages?" Cheetara shouted from the back, knowing that they'd all be dead if that happened. But Panthro had a different idea. He gunned the massive metal vehicle up and over the top of Mumm-Rana's feet. The panther had been right. Not only had she dropped Ben-Gali's pod but she also came after them.

"I'm heading for Ben. You head back toward Mumm-Ra. Perhaps we can get those two to bang heads." Tygra suggested over the radio.

"Great idea." Panthro radioed back and gave the steering wheel of the ThunderTank a mighty heave back in the other direction. Mumm-Rana followed.

"Lion-O when I say now, bring the ThunderStrike directly upward." Tygra radioed.

"You got it." The lion replied as he fired some more energy blasts at Mumm-Ra.

"NOW!" The orange tiger shouted. With one deft move, Lion-O pushed the controls upward and the ThunderStrike moved out of the way. Not a moment too soon as both Mumm-Ra and Mumm-Rana crashed together.

"What do you know? It worked." Lea smiled.

"We got lucky. Mumm-Ra doesn't seem to be up to his usual tricks." Panthro knew that there was no way that worked. Then in a flash both mummies were gone.

"Where'd they go?" The panther asked over the radio.

"I have no idea. Everyone fall back to Cat's Lair. We'll access the damage from there." Lion-O ordered.

"I need some help over here." Tygra radioed.

"On it." Panthro responded and brought the Tank to the crushed pod.

"How are we getting him out of there?" Lea asked.

"I don't know." Tygra said as the ThunderStrike landed nearby and Lion-O rushed over.


	6. Chapter 6

Both Sahara and Tyler just stared at the screen. Everything that had unfolded left them speechless. It wasn't until the control room doors opened that they moved again.

"What's going on?" Snarf asked.

"Big trouble." Was all Sahara said looking to Tyler who just shook his head.

"Was this what you were predicting?" He wondered after a moment.

"No, I didn't see this coming. What I saw must be later. We have to get out there to help them." The litah told him.

"Then who is holding the fort?" Snarf asked, now that he saw the scene unfolding on the control room's big screen. There was no answer to that as the ThunderGuard had been dispatched and they were all that was left.

"Ok, I have an idea but you have to trust me." Sahara said.

"Of course I trust you." Tyler gave her a confused look. She smiled slightly and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Make sure my body doesn't move ok?" The weird question asked the pumiger didn't have time to respond as all of a sudden Sahara's body went limp in her chair.

"What just happened? Snarf snarf." The nursemaid wanted to know, worried for the litah's safety.

"I don't know but she said to trust her and I do. Meantime make sure my mom doesn't come inhere." Tyler said and turned his attention back to the screen.

Meanwhile, Tygra was having a very hard time deciding on how to extricate his brother tiger from the pod wreckage. Thankfully, Ben-Gali hadn't awoken yet.

"So what do we do?" Panthro asked feeling helpless.

"If we just start pulling the metal off him, he could bleed to death before we get him back to Cat's Lair or we could make his injuries worse." The orange tiger shook his head.

"Mom? Dad?" It was Ben-Gali's voice but his parents hadn't made it off Thundera before it exploded.

"Ben-Gali?" Lea asked hoping her friend's husband was doing better than it looked.

"Well yes and no. I'm in his body." Came the reply.

"Sahara?" Both Lion-O and Cheetara looked at each other.

"The one and only. Now if you could pull some of this metal away at Ben's head we'd be in business. From what I can tell, Mumm-Rana squeezed the pod like Leo squeezes the toothpaste, from the bottom." The litah explained. Panthro quickly moved to the space and pulled on the top portion of the pod. Parts began to loosen and more sunlight filtered in.

"How is Ben-Gali feeling?" Tygra asked, concerned for his patient.

"The good news is that I can feel everything from his head to his toes. The bad news is he is getting weak. Blood loss from his lower extremities I'm afraid." Sahara said.

"I was afraid of that. Can we move anymore of the metal away from him?" Tygra wondered.

"We need a cutting instrument. You get this heap of metal back to Cat's Lair and we'll cut it apart." Sahara told them.

"Let's go! On the double!" Knowing time was of the essence; Lion-O jumped into the ThunderStrike and deployed the new fire equipment they'd been given.

"Load it in there. I'll fly it back to the Lair." He instructed as he brought the ThunderStrike slowly off the ground. Quickly everyone gave a heave-ho and the pod was soon inside the giant fabric net. Lion-O then slowly flew upward and headed for the Lair. Everyone else piled into their vehicles and headed home. Silently Sahara prayed she could keep Ben-Gali with her. He was fading and she leant him some of her own strength. The sooner they got him out of there, the better.


	7. Chapter 7

Panthro used his strength and his laser-cutting tool to try to free Ben-Gali. Lion-O helped while Tygra continued to get medical updates. Lea was sent upstairs to get Pumyra. Unfortunately the lioness would have to inform her friend of the problem and then make sure the operating room was all set up.

"How is he doing?" The orange tiger asked in a loud voice so he could be heard over the machine.

"I'm starting to get cold." Sahara replied just as loudly. Tygra cursed under his breath. That wasn't good at all. Quickly he directed Panthro to cut faster and ordered Cheetara to run upstairs and retrieve blankets and medical supplies. Cold meant he was losing blood at an unhealthy rate.

"I've got his legs almost free!" Panthro shouted. The mangle of metal pieces and shrapnel was finally giving way. Lion-O was now able to grab big hunks of the crushed material and finally freed Ben-Gali's legs when Panthro made a large cut that also revealed parts of Ben-Gali's back. Cheetara arrived with the equipment Tygra had requested and the two got to work while the others continued to cut away the pod's remains.

"We're almost there!" The panther shouted as he near Ben-Gali's midsection. Meanwhile Sahara wasn't sure how much more she could take. Inside her head the white tiger was screaming. The pain emanating from his lower half was unbearable.

"His legs are cut deeply! There is a good possibility of tendon and ligament damage!" Tygra said as he tried to stop the bleeding with tourniquets.

"What else can we do?!" Cheetara asked.

"Only his head left!" Panthro screamed, his adrenaline was pumping and he was able to cut even faster than before. The next two minutes seemed like an eternity as they all held their breath. The remaining metal peeled back and Ben-Gali was free.

"Get the stretcher!" Tygra yelled immediately. Cheetara had it in an instant and rushed it over. Now with the sound of the cutting tool gone, they could communicate better.

"We'll need to gently lift him out and get him on the stretcher. Lion-O come to this side and hold his right shoulder and upper torso. Panthro grab his left. Cheetara on the left, take hold of his left leg and lower body. I have the right. Ready?" He asked once everyone was into position.

"Lift!" The four lifted in unison and carefully extracted Ben-Gali.

"I'm losing him." Sahara's voice was weak as they loaded the tiger onto the stretcher. Before anyone could say a word, Cheetara grabbed the end of the medical board with wheels and raced out of the hanger. The men went as fast as they could to follow her.

While all this was going on, Mumm-Ra looked through his bubbling cauldron. What he saw was good for him but he was unsure of how or why the Ancient Spirits of Evil had pulled them back to the pyramid. They hadn't spoke since their arrival.

"MUMM-RA!" As if they had read his mind the ancient statues spoke.

"Yes oh ancient evil ones?" The mummy asked.

"YOU HAVE DISRUPTED THE BALANCE OF GOOD AND EVIL! IN ONLY A FEW SHORT HOURS MUMM-RANA WILL BE EVIL FOREVER!" They informed him.

"That is good news is it not?" Mumm-Ra wondered.

"EXCELLENT NEWS! HOWEVER ONE MORE ITEM MUST BE ACCOMPLISHED TO BE SURE THE TRANSFORMATION IS FINAL!" The statues said.

"What is that?" This didn't sound good.

"YOU MUST BRING THE SWORD OF OMENS HERE AND DESTROY IT FOR IT IS THE ONLY THING THAT WILL FOIL OUR PLANS!" He was told.

"Consider it done my masters."


	8. Chapter 8

"Sahara you have to get out of his body! If we lose him, we'll lose you too!" Tygra ordered. The litah had refused at first wanting to help Ben-Gali as much as possible. Now the risk was too great. She could not leave Tyler without a father and their relationship. Sahara obeyed orders and left the white tiger, praying to Jaga he could do it on his own. She returned to her body, which was still with Tyler in the control room.

"Are you ok?" He asked as she sat up.

"Slightly dizzy but I'll be fine. You need to get down to the medical bay. Your mom is there with Maya." She told him.

"I can't leave you alone here." Tyler said.

"Your mom needs you more than I do. I'll be along shortly, I promise." She leaned over and gave his hand a squeeze. He nodded and then quickly headed out the door. Sahara closed her eyes, hoping the world would stop spinning but it wasn't helping. So she tried to stand up. That was a bad idea as she fell to the floor.

"Get it together woman." She chided herself. However the urge to throw up was now coming on very rapidly. As fast as she could, she crawled over to the nearest garbage can and retched into it.

Meanwhile, Tygra worked skillfully to repair the damage done by the crushed ThunderStrike pod. Cheetara assisted since Pumyra was in no condition to. Panthro had control of the anesthesia and Lea was doing her best to calm Pumyra down. Lion-O paced in the hallway and Leo stood there wishing he could do something. He may be the next in line for the title of Lord of the ThunderCats but more and more he found himself helpless as his sister saved the day.

"Damn it." Tygra cursed as another bleeder popped up. Cheetara expertly helped him contain it.

"How many more do we have?" She asked.

"There are tendons and ligaments to repair. The surgery would take a long time but all I'm trying to do is to get him stable enough so I can use the Extractor." The orange tiger explained.

"I was wondering when we were going to use that thing." Panthro commented.

"I was afraid if he bled to death before we got it on him, it wouldn't make a difference. Especially since he's already lost a lot of blood. Get Lion-O in here. We'll need his help with the Extractor." Tygra told the panther. Quickly Panthro got up from his seat at the anesthesia and went out into the hallway.

"How are things?" Lion-O asked immediately.

"Tygra thinks he has him stable enough to use the Extractor. I need you to help hold it." Panthro said. The Lord of the ThunderCats nodded and went into the room. Everyone was familiar with what had happened the last time the Extractor had been used. There was a constant reminder of the efforts they had made to save Lynx-O and what had transpired would never be forgotten. Still if they were going to save Ben-Gali they had to do everything they could.

Back in the control room, Sahara was feeling better despite the smell of barf that invaded her senses. She grabbed the garbage can and went to the bathroom across the hall. Dumping the contents into the toilet and giving it a flush, she took the bag out and threw it into the disposal chute. Then she returned to the control room to put the can back. Something in her head told her to look at the screen before heading down to the sick bay and she was glad she did.

"Holy hell." She muttered as the larger than life Mumm-Ra walked his way toward Cat's Lair. The floor beneath her rumbled as he drew nearer and quickly she hit the alarm.

"What now?" Panthro asked.

"I don't know but it can't be good. I can feel the floor moving." Cheetara said as she removed her surgical gear.

"Go check on Sahara." Lion-O said, hoping whatever it was didn't require a massive scramble. The ThunderGuard was still out in the field and they needed to be right here. However, something in his gut told him that it wasn't going to be so simple.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sweet Jaga." Cheetara stood next to her daughter in the control room.

"My sentiments exactly. We need Dad. The Sword should knock him down a peg." The litah seemed confident.

"Yes, well he's a bit tied up with the Extractor. We need at least ten minutes before he'll be available." Her mother explained.

"Then we'd better stall him because I seriously doubt we have that kind of time." Sahara suggested.

"Let me get the others." Cheetara nodded and raced back down the hallway. She only hoped this would work.

"What's wrong?" Lion-O asked.

"Mumm-Ra is on the rampage and he's humongous. Anyone who can be spared needs to help." The cheetah explained.

"Let's go." Lea said putting her hand on her Kamas.

"She's right." Tygra nodded. With Panthro and Lion-O helping Ben-Gali all that left was Pumyra and she certainly wasn't in any position to help.

"And me." Tyler walked through the door.

"You can't, you have to…" Cheetara didn't get to finish as he cut her off.

"There's no time to argue." The almost fifteen year old put his foot down and headed toward the control room. Tygra and Cheetara gave Lion-O a look.

"He's right. We need all the help we can get. The ThunderGuard is still out fighting fires and saving people. There's no time go." The lion ordered. Quickly they turned at followed the pumiger.

"You think that was a wise decision?" Panthro asked.

"If the worst should happen and Ben doesn't make it, he'll have to take up his father's position. Might as well start him now; he's almost old enough. Besides we'll be there soon and the Sword will help as always." Lion-O explained.

"And what of he ends up like Lynx-O?" The panther questioned.

"Everyday we take the same risks. Life did not stop when Lynx-O died. We are honor bound to protect this planet and her people." Lion-O defended his position. Panthro nodded. That was the exact answer he was looking for.

"So what's the plan?" Tygra asked.

"Sahara and Tyler take the guns. We'll cut him off in the ThunderTank." Cheetara shrugged.

"I'm driving." Lea smirked.

"Ho!" They shouted as the group separated.

"I'll get the gun, you fire the Catapult." Tyler said. More and more he could feel the ground move beneath his feet.

"On it. Be careful." She smiled at him before he took off for the turret.

"I hope this works. Jaga give me strength." Sahara took a deep breath and brought the Catapult up.

"Lock missile one. Waiting for you." She could almost hear the pumiger smirking over the line a few moments later.

"The Tank hasn't met him yet. Fire!" The litah ordered. The missiles launched and struck their target.

"Direct hit!" There was some jubilation for only a moment when they realized it had no effect on the mummy.

"Use something bigger!" Sahara screamed into the radio.

"Two at a time." Tyler nodded despite the fact she could see him.

"Fire!" She yelled again. This time the laser cannon on the back of the ThunderTank aided them.

"Great shooting kids. I'm bringing her around for another pass. Keep his top half distracted." Lea said over the radio.

"You got it." Sahara smiled and another round was fired. Things were looking up as Mumm-Ra stumbled backward. However, the excitement was short lived as the mummy used his hands to fire his own lasers at Cat's Lair.


	10. Chapter 10

An explosion rocked Cat's Lair and Sahara was knocked from her seat. When she stood back up the screen in front of her was nothing but static. That meant the Cat's Eyes were out. She picked up the radio and tried to reach Tyler.

"Tyler, come in Tyler." Nothing but static came back.

"Oh Jaga no." She quickly dropped the radio and raced out into the hallway. She could smell smoke and the fire alarms soon sounded. Grabbing a nearby fire extinguisher, the litah charged up the stairs hoping that Tyler was all right.

In the sick bay, Lion-O and Panthro had finished with the Extractor moments before the explosion. The two tried to stay on their feet as the floor moved beneath them. Pumyra had walked into the room but being front heavy she was unable to keep her balance and fell toward the floor. Lion-O acted quickly and dove to catch her. He caught her and took the brunt of the impact.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I think so. What was that?" The puma wondered.

"Mumm-Ra." Lion-O gritted his teeth. The fire alarms sounded and the smell of smoke soon filled their nostrils.

"Panthro we have to get everyone out of here. Get Ben-Gali. I'll help Pumyra and the kids." The lion said.

"You got it." The panther nodded and quickly the two got to work. However, Sahara found Tyler had been blown up against the wall when the Cat's Head exploded. He had been on his way out of the gun turret nearby when Mumm-Ra shot his energy blasts. Fire now engulfed what remained of Cat's Head and the smoke was spreading despite the attempt of the remaining sprinklers to put the flames out.

"Tyler!" She shook him and the pumiger slowly woke up.

"Sahara?" His voice was raspy and he started coughing.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." She smiled and pulled him to his feet. The two slowly began their journey back down the stairs.

Back in the ThunderTank, Lea knew they didn't have much time. Mumm-Ra continued to move toward the Lair. Cheetara fired the blaster cannon and the mummy turned his attention to them.

"I'll squash you like a bug." Mumm-Ra growled and gnashed his teeth.

"Good luck. You guys might want to buckle up." Lea smirked as she pressed a combination of buttons and drove the ThunderTank into the soil. Once beneath the surface, the lioness drove the vehicle away from the hole she'd created. Mumm-Ra's hand went into the hole trying to find his quarry. Lea poked a few more buttons and a drill protruded from the front. Another few buttons pushed and the drill dug into the dirt.

"When I say now, press the button that is blinking." Lea instructed Tygra. He nodded and watched the picture on the screen.

"Now!" The lioness ordered. Tygra pushed the button and only the shaft on which the drill head had been on returned.

"It's broken." Cheetara said.

"Not exactly. Why don't we bring the Tank up for some air?" Lea laughed. She turned the Tank around and broke back to the surface. Mumm-Ra saw his quarry and turned his attention. When the mummy got closer, Lea said,

"Fire in the hole!" Before Cheetara and Tygra could say anything, a loud percussion was followed by an explosion sent dirt up into the air.

Meanwhile, Lion-O and Panthro charged back into the building to get Snarf, Snarfer, and Panthro's children. After finding the group already on their way out,

"Has anyone seen Sahara and Tyler?" Lion-O asked.

"Here they come!" The panther shouted. Lion-O rushed over and helped the two outside. Tyler continued to cough and Sahara held him close.

"Time to call for back up." The lion pulled out the Sword of Omens.

"Thunder, thunder, thunder, THUNDERCATS HO!" The Cat Signal shot into the sky.


	11. Chapter 11

The Signal in the Sky signaled to all who were available for immediate assistance. Lea maneuvered the Tank to their comrades and the three quickly exited the vehicle.

"You used the percussion bomb?" Panthro was all excited.

"Gave the bundle of bandages what for." Lea smirked. The two of them were very excited.

"Ok, it's official when this is all over, we need a girls night." Cheetara shook her head. Pumyra nodded to show her agreement.

"Oi." Tygra knew that usually meant nothing but trouble. The last time they had a girls night the three of them came home so drunk the Berbils had stuck a note to Lea's uniform stating they would need reimbursement for the damage caused.

"Back to the current problem…" Lion-O tried to get everyone to focus on the fire.

"Anyone up for retrieving the ThunderStrike?" Panthro suggested.

"Let's do it!" Lea was excited to help.

"Fine, be quick about it. We need the water container they gave us." Lion-O said.

"On it." Cheetara sped off before the lion could go any further.

"All right children and pregnant women into the tank." Lion-O smiled as he helped Pumyra get in. Ma-Mutt barked and wagged his tail. The lion gave him a look before nodding that the dog could enter the vehicle. Immediately, Ma-Mutt hopped up into the Tank and found his place next to Sahara and Tyler.

"What about me? Snarf, snarf." Snarf asked.

"You too." Tygra winked.

"Can I help?" Snarfer wondered.

"Of course. I need you to hop on the radio and get a hold of Third Earth. Apprise the ThunderGuard commanders of our situation." The Lord of the ThunderCats told him. At that moment, the ThunderStrike approached with the Warrior Maidens' gift attached to it. Panthro flew the vehicle to the nearest source of water. WilyKat was soon arriving with his platoon of the ThunderGuard and WilyKit was alongside him.

"We saw the Signal and the smoke. Is everyone ok?" Kat asked.

"So far so good. The ThunderStrike should be on its way back. Status report." Lion-O ordered, treating Kat as one of his commanders.

"The fires are almost completely out and Colonel Cougara is overseeing the reconstruction process." WilyKat answered.

"Good. Mumm-Ra seems to have disappeared but that's not exactly a surprise." The Lord of the ThunderCats said as the ThunderStrike had returned and dumped its water load.

"I want your men inside checking everywhere to make sure the fire is out and report back as soon as possible. Meantime, we'll have to setup some sort of temporary command post until the Lair is livable again." Lion-O continued.

"Right away." WilyKat signaled for his men to do as they were ordered and quickly the troops dispersed. The ThunderKitten began to follow them in but his Lord stopped him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"With all do respect, where my men go, I go." Kat replied.

"Carry on." Lion-O nodded. It seems he was rewarded for granting the position to WilyKat. The young man had proven himself once again. A minute or two passed and the ThunderStrike landed.

"Temporary command post?" Panthro asked as he hopped out of the aerial vehicle.

"You got it. We need to figure out our next move." Lion-O nodded. Quickly, the ThunderCats retrieved canvas that was stowed in the ThunderTank and got to work.

Meanwhile, back at the onyx pyramid, Mumm-Ra was nursing his wounds. The explosion had caught him off guard and he was dizzy from the percussion and from his knees down were all mangled. It took him some time to realize something was amiss.

"Where is Mumm-Rana?" He asked.


	12. Chapter 12

At that very moment, the ThunderCats could have answered his question. Unfortunately, they were a little busy trying not to get themselves killed.

"Son of a bilge rat! This woman doesn't give up!" Lea shouted as she deflected an energy beam with her Kamas.

"Bilge rat?" Cheetara gave her a look, wondering if her friend had lost her marbles as she smacked Mumm-Rana's larger than life leg with her Bo-Staff.

"More on that later. We need to knock her down a peg. A little help Pan!" Lea tried to get her husband's attention. His response was to use the ThunderTank. Shooting missiles at the back of the massively confused mummy's kneecaps, all the panther could do is smirk as Mumm-Rana fell forward.

"That'll do." Lea couldn't help smirk along with Cheetara.

"My turn." Lion-O lifted his weapon above his head and shouted,

"Sword of Omens, right what is wrong! Return the real Mumm-Rana to us!" The Cat Signal roared and shot forth from the Eye of Thundera. As the Signal grew larger, Mumm-Rana grew smaller. Soon she was regular size and the ThunderCats quickly surrounded her.

"Is she going to be ok?" WilyKit asked.

"She should be. Although there is a problem." Tygra said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Well her pyramid has been destroyed. She has no resting place. Without her resting place, her powers will not replenish and she'll…" the orange tiger didn't get to finish as WilyKat and his troops arrived.

"We saw the Signal. Everybody ok?" Kat wanted to know.

"We're fine. Mumm-Rana on the other hand…" Kit trailed off.

"The fires are out. We could take her into the med bay and put her in stasis." Kat suggested.

"Excellent call WilyKat. Panthro, Lea, and Tygra, the three of you head into the med bay. Retrieve any equipment you need and bring it back out here." Lion-O took command.

"We can run the stasis out here. We need electricity." Tygra said.

"Get the generators out of the basement. Meantime, Kat I need you and your men to help with a little construction project." The Lord of the ThunderCats responded. Kat gave a nod and ordered his men back into formation and into their transport.

"Cheetara we need the HoverCat and the ThunderClaw. Let's go." Quickly the two ran for the hanger and brought the flying machines out.

"Kat, meet us at the White Pyramid." Lion-O instructed over the radio. With that the HoverCat and ThunderClaw were off and the ThunderGuard was not far behind.

Not long after they left, Panthro, Tygra and Lea arrived back at what was left of the temporary camp after Mumm-Rana had gone to town on it, to find most of the group missing.

"Dad and Mom went with WilyKat to the White Pyramid. Not sure what Dad has in mind but us kids will help you set up." Leo took charge.

"Excellent. Sahara, you help Tygra get the stasis prepped. Leo, Tyler, you're with me and the missus. We need to get these generators off the trolley." Panthro smiled. In no time at all, the generators were ready to go and the stasis machine was ready to be connected to a power supply.

"All right we'll use generator number one for the monitoring equipment and generator number two for the stasis chamber; keep generators three and four for backup. I have no idea how long they'll be gone but hopefully we can make a reasonable stand." Tygra heaved a sigh.

"We gotta try. Press the magic button." Panthro said.


	13. Chapter 13

It was well into the night and the group left outside of Cat's Lair was taking turns watching the stasis chamber and the generators. Tygra had taken the first watch, followed by Panthro, then Lea, and now it was Sahara's turn. Leanna sat patiently waiting for her shift to be up but when the litah was ten minutes late, the lioness began to worry. Just as she was debating on whether to leave Mumm-Rana for a few minutes, Sahara padded over. Once inside the circle of light thrown from the battery powered lamp, Lea's concern grew. The litah looked as though she hadn't slept a wink.

"Are you ok hun?" She asked.

"A little tired but nothing I can't handle." Sahara shrugged it off and sat next to the elder ThunderCat but the lioness didn't believe it.

"Uh huh. Come on now, you know you can trust me." Lea gave her a nudge. The litah heaved a sigh as if she was debating what to do next.

"You can read minds and see the future but you don't want to share with me? I think I should be incensed." The lioness teased. This made Sahara chuckle.

"All right, I'll tell you if you promise not to say anything." Finally the young woman caved.

"ThunderCat honor. The stories I could tell you kid." Lea laughed.

"I believe you. I guess I'm just afraid if I voice it out loud it might come true." The litah was very serious.

"What is it?" The lioness didn't like the sound of that.

"Well with the way things played out today, you'd think crisis averted right? Unfortunately my mind has other ideas." Sahara sighed.

"What kind of ideas exactly? The way you talk it certainly doesn't sound good." Lea said.

"Bad ones as usual. I never see anything happy; its always death and destruction. Did Mom have the same problem?" The young cat wondered.

"I'm afraid so but that's the nature of the beast. The beauty of it is that if you know its coming you can prevent it." Lea was looking for the silver lining.

"I saw Tyler getting hurt and I couldn't prevent it. He's still coughing and from my visions things are only going to get worse. I know Mumm-Ra is behind it but what exactly and when, I still don't know. There is this aching feeling inside me that tells me something bad will happen at any minute." Sahara finally spilled the beans before sagging her shoulders. This news was distressing to Lea but she kept her emotions in check. There was no point in getting all upset over something that hadn't happened yet. Still her curiosity was piqued.

"How do you know it's Mumm-Ra?" The lioness asked.

"I get a flash of him followed by a flash of something I can't make out. There is a lot of dark and clouds." Sahara told her. Lea was about to say something else when Sahara stood up straight.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Hear what?" Lea looked at her but before she got an answer Sahara was off like a shot. Knowing she'd better follow her, the lioness ran after her. She found the litah not far away, next to Tyler, whose coughing fit was kicking into overdrive. Sahara helped the boy sit up and tried to help him relieve his cough. Finally when he stopped, the litah gave him some water.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her voice laden with concern. He only nodded as he tried to finish swallowing the water.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." The pumiger smiled despite being uncertain if he really was fine. Lea made a mental note and then slipped out to find Tygra realizing that Tyler's problem could be worse than everyone thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Lion-O collapsed onto the ground next to his wife. Both of them were exhausted and considering they hadn't gotten any sleep in a very long time it was understandable.

"You know you're beautiful when you're dirty." The lion teased.

"It may be dark out but we're not having another cub especially here in front of the troops." Cheetara whispered as she wiped dirt and sweat from her forehead.

"Whoa there slow down. You think I want to do that? I'm freaking exhausted." Lion-O gave her a look.

"Yes well the last time you said that we ended up with Leo. Your stamina knows no bounds my Lord," the cheetah reminded him. The incident she brought up brought back some memories and a smile crossed his face.

"Uh huh now hand me the canteen will you?" She asked. He nodded and gave her the water container.

"Excuse me, King Lion-O, Queen Cheetara, we have finished the construction of the four obelisks. I'm not a structural expert but I believe they will hold." Sergeant Pumthor interrupted them.

"Well done Sergeant. What are your thoughts on the overall pyramid?" Lion-O wondered.

"Considering the shape of the obelisks and how long they took, I'd say we'd need at least one hundred more men and along with tons of better mortar my King. Obelisks one and two took quite a beating and we had to triple up the mortar in some places." Pumthor replied.

"As long as the obelisks are back up we may have a shot. At first light call all available ThunderGuard members to assist in the task as well as finding a good mortar maker and we'll get to work on the pyramid. Cheetara will head back to our temporary headquarters and arrange for some of the others to come to our aid." The Lord of the ThunderCats ordered.

"Yes sir. Ma'am." The sergeant gave a salute and headed for the transport.

"So now that we've effectively moved and replaced the obelisks do you really think that they will help Mumm-Rana in her reenergizing attempt?" Cheetara asked.

"That is what the stasis chamber is for. Hopefully between that acting like her sarcophagus and the obelisks channeling the power given to her by the Ancient Spirits of Goodness we might have a shot." Her mate said.

"I hope your right. Without the statues though it might be a tough sell." She warned him. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her. Despite lying on the hard ground, the two fell asleep with very little trouble.

The next morning cam quickly and Cheetara soon found herself flying the HoverCat back toward Cat's Lair. She desperately wanted a shower but that would have to wait. It wasn't long before she was landing the HoverCat and her friends came out to greet her.

"There you are." Lea smiled and went to hug her friend.

"You might want to stay back. I smell like I fell into the Living Ooze." The cheetah warned.

"Must be some very stinky dirt." Pumyra laughed.

"Between the mortar, the sweat, and the dirt, oh yeah I smell. Onto other news though, we have successfully rebuilt the obelisks. From here we need Tygra's expertise on pyramid building." The cheetah said.

"I'll be more than willing to help. All of my patients are in good hands with Pumyra and Snarf. Some of us will have to stay here to keep an eye on Mumm-Rana too." The orange tiger told them.

"Not exactly." Cheetara went onto explain.

"You think that will work?" Panthro asked.

"How much longer do we have on the generators?" The cheetah wondered.

"A day maybe a little more." Snarfer said.

"We have to get some more Thundrillium but we could continue to pump electricity out." Panthro gave everyone the scenario.

"All right then. Let's get to it." Cheetara smiled and the group quickly got to work. Looking around she noticed her son but not her daughter and wondered where she could be.


	15. Chapter 15

Transporting Mumm-Rana and the equipment was the easy part. The ThunderGuard had called in more members and they got some experienced mortar men from the settlement. Things were moving along but it would be awhile before they were finished.

"How are things coming?" Lion-O asked.

"Well we've got Mumm-Rana inside of the temporary rebuild of the obelisks. Tygra and the mortar experts are working on the pyramid. Once that is complete then we can make real obelisks. This is going to take a very long time." Panthro sighed.

"That it will. Do you think the Sword could help? It brought her back to the good side of things, maybe it'll…" Lion-O waggled his eyebrows.

"It's good but that good…" the panther trailed off.

"You know I read in one of Tygra's books that these pyramids take like thirty years to build with four thousand men working all year round." The lion said.

"Ugh. I don't know about you but in thirty years I want to be sitting with Lea in our rocking chairs having the kids feed us applesauce. Not working on this thing." Panthro shook his head.

"Oh I hear you. Snarf's applesauce, yum." The lion's stomach rumbled.

"Chow in order for you, along with a bath." The panther smirked.

"Sounds good to me but the Lair is out of commission and the locals aren't exactly thrilled. Nayda had one of her warriors drop off a message to me. She wants to talk. Apparently, the Wollos and Balkans want to chat too." Lion-O heaved a sigh.

"That's a problem. We'll handle it. These guys can handle things for awhile by themselves." Panthro nodded.

"I guess so. Get Tygra over here and we'll see who we can spare." The Lord of the ThunderCats put a hand on his forehead. The panther gave the lion a slap on the back and walked over to find Tygra.

Meanwhile, Sahara sat by Tyler. The boy's coughing was better and Pumyra had been treating him for smoke inhalation. The puma kept a close eye on her son and her husband while Snarf and Snarfer looked after Panthet, Mari, Rohon, and Maya. Her life was falling apart in front of her and a cub was on the way. She heaved a sigh and looked at her son and Sahara. Lea's words rung in her ears. Shaking her head, she returned to Ben-Gali. He was getting better but he still hadn't woken up.

"Come on baby. I need you." She whispered.

"You're just saying that." He replied. Pumyra almost had a heart attack.

"Ben!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"Careful." He cautioned as his breathing was impaired slightly.

"Sorry." She let go and kissed his lips gently.

"Where are the kids?" He asked.

"Maya is playing with Mari. Tyler is with Sahara. He has smoke inhalation." The puma explained.

"How'd that happen?" The tiger wanted to know.

"I'll explain later. Take it easy. Things have been a little crazy since you got hurt." She told him.

"I've guess so since we're outside." There was a smirk on his lips. Pumyra playfully smacked his arm.

"So what's going on between Sahara and Tyler?" Ben-Gali wanted to know.


	16. Chapter 16

The meeting was being held at the Warrior Maiden's camp. Most of the village had been saved but a few trees had been eradicated by the fire. The Wollos and Balkans had unfortunately taken the brunt of it.

"We have called this meeting to discuss the plans for the future." Nayda said.

"I understand your concern after the recent events." Lion-O nodded who had finally gotten his food and bath. Granted space rations and a quick dip in fifty degree lake water wasn't what he wanted but it had to do.

"Willa sent us here to strengthen our relationship and we had to know that with Mumm-Ra around things would still be dicey at times. We are warriors. We understand the challenge." Nayda seemed more than understanding.

"We are not warriors and we thought that New Thundera would be a great place to expand our culture and share it with others. Instead we lost twenty homes and have had several of our firefighters burned." The head Wollo, Solis, said.

"The ThunderGuard was stretched a little thin and I apologize. We'll send men to replace your firefighters until they are better. Mumm-Ra has been throwing some nasty tricks at us." The Lord of the ThunderCats explained.

"So we've noticed. Mumm-Rana troubles it seems." Nayda nodded.

"Mumm-Ra used a spell to cause trouble. We're in the process of rebuilding her pyramid but it will take a very long time." Panthro said.

"Then we must help. My warriors will do whatever you need them to." The princess willing offered.

"And I thank you for that Nayda but I could not ask your warriors do that. I…" it was then that there was a timely interruption by the Sword of Omens. Cheetara looked to her mate and he quickly pulled the Sword out of the Claw Shield.

"Sword of Omens give me Sight Beyond Sight!" Lion-O ordered. The Eye of Thundera roared.

"That's not good." The panther said.

"I should say not." Cheetara shook her head. The Lord of the ThunderCats quickly lowered the Sword and looked to his comrades.

"Mumm-Ra is at Mumm-Rana's pyramid. We have to go." He told them.

"Let's roll." Panthro stood up and headed for the exit. His comrades were not far behind. Nayda looked to the group of warriors in the room. A simple nod was all it took and the women were out the door, joining the ThunderCats. Solis shook his head.

"You will do well to remember with whom you speak, Solis." Nayda reminded him.

"As do you." He said standing.

"Little man, do not think I will not do what is best for your people by removing you from power. I have no doubt that Lion-O would agree with me when I tell him of your treachery." The Warrior Maiden Princess stood up and towered over the Wollo.

"She is right, Solis. You'll do well to remember with whom you speak." The head Balkan, Hoheem said. The Wollo looked at the two leaders and smirked.

"You'll do nothing because you lack the courage." It was at this point Nayda grabbed the little man's throat.

"Do not test me. Time and time again Lion-O and the ThunderCats have saved your ass. You say one more bad thing about them and you'll find out what a crushed larynx feels like." She told him. The Wollo started to turn blue before the Warrior Maiden let go of him. Coughing, Solis fell to the floor.

"Get him out of my sight." She told her of her guards.


	17. Chapter 17

"Apparently Mumm-Ra hadn't had enough!" Lea shouted as she pulled the ThunderTank up to the arriving ThunderCats.

"I guess not babe. Should we give him another dose of shock therapy?" Panthro smirked.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Lea smirked right back as the panther hopped into the Tank.

"Go, we'll handle things up here." Lion-O assured them. With that the ThunderTank bore into the ground.

"They have way too much fun with that thing." Cheetara shook her head.

"Lucky for us. Not so lucky for big bandaged and ugly." The Lord of the ThunderCats chuckled as he raised the Sword of Omens high above his head.

"Thunder… Thunder… Thunder… ThunderCats HO!" The Cat Signal shot high into the sky and alerted everyone to the lion's presence, including Mumm-Ra.

"So you have come to fight me Lion-O." The mummy sneered.

"Well you know what they say about super-sized zits. You have to pop them." The Lord of the ThunderCats could barely keep a straight face after that comment.

"Ah back to the witty banter. Well no matter." Mumm-Ra lifted his larger than life foot to squash Lion-O like a bug. The lion closed his eyes and lifted the Sword, expecting it to go through the mummy's foot. When it didn't, he looked around.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Mumm-Rana asked. Needless to say, both Lion-O and Mumm-Ra were surprised.

"How… But… I…" was all the former managed. Mumm-Ra got nothing out of his mouth as his foe punched him in the stomach. The ever-living evil being fell backwards.

"We'd better get Lea and Panthro to the surface. It seems Mumm-Rana has things under control." Cheetara said.

"I guess so." Lion-O nodded and headed for the radio set over at the temporary camp while Mumm-Rana was kicking Mumm-Ra in the ribs. He hoped the two didn't detonate the percussion bomb.

"Lea! Panthro! Resurface, Mumm-Rana has joined the fight." The lion said over the communication device.

"So we've noticed. We'll be surfacing near you." Panthro responded.

"Good because Cheetara has started her own cheering section." Lion-O chuckled. The cheetah stood near Pumyra and the two were enjoying shouting instructions to Mumm-Rana.

"That woman has a lot of rage." The puma commented.

"Wouldn't you?" Cheetara asked.

"She did get my husband in this condition." Pumyra said.

"That's probably why she just kicked him in the nuts. I'd be mad if I was used as a weapon of mass destruction." The cheetah pointed out.

"True. Kick him in the nuts again!" Pumyra yelled.

"Somebody better stop her before she does something she'll regret." Lion-O came over.

"I'll say." Tygra nodded. The architect had made his way over from the pyramid construction sight upon seeing the Cat Signal. Panthro only gave the lion a look.

"All right, I'll do it." The Lord of the ThunderCats mumbled. He plodded over to the angry sorceress and shouted,

"Can you take him back to his pyramid?" Mumm-Rana gave him a death glare.

"The Code and all." He pointed out. The mummy shrugged and gave Mumm-Ra one more punch to the face before picking him up and hurling him toward his pyramid.

"Close enough." Lion-O smirked.


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't know about you guys but I think there needs to be an explanation of what just happened." Panthro said.

"I'll say. Like why wasn't I included in the cheering section?" Lea asked. Pumyra and Cheetara laughed.

"Next time, we promise." The cheetah replied.

"I'm pretty sure Panthro meant Mumm-Rana." Tygra said.

"I know that's what I want to hear." Lion-O smiled.

"It was the Sword. I was needed." The sorceress shrugged.

"It was that easy? We all thought you were on the verge of not coming back." The Lord of the ThunderCats was a little surprised.

"Yes. The stasis chamber you put me in worked. Although I'm afraid it won't be working anymore." Mumm-Rana explained.

"Why not?" Cheetara asked.

"I destroyed it when I exited." The mummy said.

"Not to be a bearer of bad news and all but how are you going to recharge until we get the pyramid back up? The other stasis chambers electric connections were ruined when the sprinkler system went on. The only reason we have that one was because it was already hooked up." Tygra told them.

"Oh that? No problem." Mumm-Rana snapped her fingers. The ThunderCats looked at her slightly confused when they wound up standing next to her pyramid. It had been completely reconstructed along with the obelisks.

"How in the heck…?" Panthro trailed off.

"I suggest you let your men go for the day so they can start on your Lair in the morning. In the meantime, I need to recharge." The sorceress smiled as she entered the pyramid. Everyone looked at each other and Lea closed her mate's mouth.

"So I guess we're done here." Lion-O looked pleased.

"How come Mumm-Ra can't do that? How many times have we wrecked his stuff and it's been quiet for a couple weeks?" Cheetara wondered.

"Well we've never destroyed his pyramid before. So I have no idea." Tygra shrugged.

"I'll ask her in the morning. Anyway, I believe we have a meeting to get back to." Panthro had come out of his shock and reminded the group.

"Right. Tygra, dismiss the workers and ThunderGuard. Tell the soldiers to report tomorrow morning to the Lair; then head back to our temporary headquarters. Lea get Pumyra back home and off her feet. This is too much excitement for a pregnant lady." Lion-O winked.

"Panthro, Cheetara, you're with me." He continued before realizing they had no ride. Quickly the group split up and headed for their destinations. Once dismissed, the ThunderGuard gave Nayda's warriors a ride home before calling it a day. Darkness was settling in and it would be a long walk back to their trees.

Meanwhile, when the ThunderCats arrived at the second Treetop Kingdom, they were surprised to only find Nayda and Hoheem enjoying the fresh air.

"Where is…" Lion-O didn't get the name out of his mouth before the Princess of the Warrior Maidens jumped in.

"Solis is a problem that has to be dealt with. Right now I have him tied up in that house over there but an explanation is in order first." She explained.

"I'll say." Panthro gave Lion-O a look. Both knew that the Wollo tended to be selfish when it came to being part of the New Thundera coalition but they wondered what the little man had done.


	19. Chapter 19

"I suspected Solis was up to no good the last time we had a meeting. His behavior bothered me and I sent one of my best warriors to track him after the meeting. What she saw not only disturbed me it threw into question everything he's done before." Nayda started.

"I don't like where this is headed." Panthro shook his head.

"As well you shouldn't. He entered Mumm-Ra's pyramid." The Warrior Maiden Princess said.

"Great Jaga. Why is this the first time we're hearing about it?" Lion-O asked.

"Because the Great Harvest was directly afterward. That and the only proof I had was the fact that he entered the pyramid. I had no idea if he was being blackmailed or helping Mumm-Ra." Nayda explained.

"That makes sense. We didn't need anything going wrong during the festival week. What proof were you able to acquire afterward?" Lion-O nodded, realizing that the woman had followed a good course of action.

"I have my spies inside the Wollo nation. I asked them to give me anything they could find about a connection between Solis and Mumm-Ra and they found it." Nayda turned to her guards standing at the door and one brought forth a piece of paper.

"This conversation was written down when one of the spies followed Solis back to the pyramid." She turned it over to the Lord of the ThunderCats.

"Where is this spy now?" Cheetara wondered.

"He is missing. All too convenient if you ask me." Nayda shook her head.

"Very considering he is the only one who will admit to transcribing this conversation. When did he go missing?" Lion-O asked as he handed the piece of paper to Panthro and Cheetara.

"Just after Mumm-Ra took control of Mumm-Rana." The Warrior Princess said.

"Another coincidence I don't like." Panthro shook his head at what he read.

"Me either so when you were called away earlier I confronted the little bastard. Mother Earth forgive me but I almost killed him." She shook his head.

"Really?" Lion-O was surprised. Nayda never seemed the violent type. At this point, Hoheem spoke up.

"It is true, Lord Lion-O but you mustn't judge her. If I had the backbone I would have done the same thing."

"No judgments here. I understand your anger and I'm glad you realized he must stand trial in the Thunderian court." The lion nodded gave a slight smile.

"I've sent word to Willa, in case we need reinforcements. I expect to hear back from her by the full moon." Nayda heaved a sigh.

"I have not but I fear news would only cause a panic. We Balkans try to do the right thing but very often our helpful nature only gets us into trouble." Hoheem explained.

"I understand. We will need to discuss this with our fellow ThunderCats and take Solis to a holding facility where the ThunderGuard can keep an eye on him." Lion-O explained.

"Very well. This way to the prisoner." Nayda nodded and the group stood up. The short walk to the nearby treetop home was silent, everyone mulling over what they had learned.

"There he is." Nayda could hardly stand to look at him.

"Ah so I see you brought the ThunderCats." Solis looked smug.

"You are being charged with being a traitor. Do you deny this claim?" Lion-O asked.

"I believe I have a right to a public defender and I will invoke that right." The Wollo smiled.

"So be it." The Lord of the ThunderCats nodded to Panthro who went over and picked up the bound Wollo from the floor. The panther left the room and headed for the vehicles.

"You will notify us if the worst should happen?" Nayda asked.

"Of course. When you hear from Willa come to Cat's Lair." Lion-O nodded as he and Cheetara left to follow Panthro.

"Do you really think Mumm-Ra will try it?" The cheetah asked once they were out of earshot of the Warrior Maidens.

"I never thought it possible. Plundarr was always such a disorganized planet but now I fear that the possible invasion of Mutants to be a very real threat. Solis made a deal with the devil to rid New Thundera and Third Earth of Thunderians because he claimed he could help Mumm-Ra. I'd like to know what Solis knows." Her mate told her.

"Perhaps we have someone who can help with that." Cheetara said.


	20. Chapter 20

"You ready for this?" Cheetara asked her daughter.

"All in a days work. Let's save the planet." Sahara smiled. Her mother smiled back and they sat down in front of the prisoner. Solis looked smug but it didn't deter the litah as she tried to concentrate. Soon images flashed in front of her and she tried to decipher them. Picking and choosing her way through the tangled mess, Sahara soon found what she was looking for.

Meanwhile, her mother and father discussed options with the other ThunderCats. If a Plundarrian invasion was coming, they needed to be ready. They could call on their allies to help.

"Without a solid number of supposed invaders, I don't see how we can plan accurately. There could be thirty mutants or there could be thirty million." Tygra pointed out.

"I agree but first things first. We need to get the Lair up and running. Then we make calls to all our allies, alert them to any information we have. Mandora will certainly be interested." Lion-O said.

"Yes and she may be able to help stop the invasion. If the galaxy knows about it, the Mutants have lost their element of surprise." Panthro told the group.

"True but that might not stop them. As we've seen many times before the Mutants don't play by the rules." Lea shook her head.

"Yes certainly have a way with doing things on their own." WilyKit agreed.

"Pardon my intrusion by Solis gave up what we wanted to know." Sahara interrupted.

"What did you find?" Her father asked.

"The plan was to assassinate you when you were at the next meeting of the New Thundera Coalition. Then while New Thundera and Third Earth mourned your loss, the Mutants would attack. Solis does not know how many of them there are, all he knows is that Mumm-Ra promised to deliver." The litah explained.

"Well your next meeting wasn't until next month." Panthro said.

"Then we have to assume the assassin doesn't know things have changed. Let's get the Lair up and get on the horn." Lion-O ordered.

"At first light, we'll get the ThunderGuard on it. Meantime we should try to get some sleep. It's going to be a long while before we get good sleep again." Tygra told them.

"Agreed." Panthro waggled his eyebrows at Lea and she had a smile cross her face.

"Ewww." WilyKit and Sahara said at the same time. Lion-O couldn't help but chuckle as the group split up. The lion heaved a sigh and headed over to see Ben-Gali. The white tiger's recovery was something he wanted to see first hand.

"There you two are." He smirked as he entered the tent. Pumyra smiled as Lion-O walked over.

"I couldn't leave him alone." She said.

"I'd never ask you to. Although would you mind if I borrowed him for a few minutes?" The Lord of the ThunderCats wondered.

"Of course my Lord. I will tend to the children." The puma nodded and left.

"Had us worried you know?" Lion-O looked at his friend.

"Ah you know me. It wouldn't be business as usual unless I got hurt." Ben-Gali smirked.

"I suppose so." Lion-O chuckled.

"Hey let me ask you something. Is there something going on between my son and your daughter?" The white tiger was curious. Lion-O pondered the question for a few minutes before answering.

"I thought they were just friends but lately…" he trailed off.

"That's what I thought. I'd better talk to the boy before you have a grandbaby." Ben couldn't help himself but to crack a joke.

"Yes that would be much appreciated. I have nothing against your son but at that age…" Lion-O shook his head.

"Boldly going where no Thunderian has gone before. Sleeping with the Lord of the ThunderCats' daughter." The white tiger started to laugh but then grabbed his sides when they hurt. He still wasn't one hundred percent. All that Lion-O did was shake his fist and try to contain his laughter. Laughter was good now, as they would not be laughing again anytime soon.

 **T** **h** **e**   **E** **n** **d**


End file.
